To Live Again
by Braindead514
Summary: HPYGO. "You can leave your home without fear. You don’t have to be afraid of what you have no control over. You can live again…"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Authors note: I'm not sure how battle city ends, so this is a total guess.

Live Again

Prologue

The sky was dark and ominous, as if about to rain. There were two figures on the top of a large blimp, lights blinking. One was on his knees, as it he couldn't hold himself up any longer. The other was consoling him, as if he knew exactly what the first felt. The first couldn't seem to take the silence any longer.

"I- I can't believe he's gone...I feel so.... empty," violet eyes opened and stared toward the sky as torrents of rain began to fall. The blimp kept moving, as if unaware of it's surroundings.

"It feels as if a piece of you is missing, doesn't it?" muttered the white haired other, eyes downcast. He was finguring a curious golden object hung around his neck.

"I know this is for the best but-" the first looked down, and his golden bangs fell to cover his depressed face. He couldn't seem to be able to go on, like he felt that all of the things he'd done could ever be repaid for.

"I know how you feel. But remember, you are free to do what you want to now," the voice grew in strength and confidence, as if this was coming from the heart. "You can leave your home without fear. You don't have to be afraid of what you have no control over," his voice dropped back to its normal quiet level. "You can live again..."


	2. Chapter One

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter or anything related to them.

Key: [1] - footnote (at bottom)

'Thoughts'

_Italics_**- **Letters

flashback

sounds

Any Japanese words that I may use will be translated at the bottom

Warning: This fic has a Y/YY pairing, but they're hardly in it, so it's not a big deal. I haven't decided on any other pairings as of now though.

Slight recap/confusion buster: The prologue took place right after Battle City and basically stated that Ryou's and Malik's Yami's have been banished to the shadow realm. High school is now over, and Ryou is saving up money for college. Little does he know, but he isn't going...

Would anyone like to be my beta reader? I'm rereading chapters but I'm sure that I'm messing up in every one. Just put your e-mail in a review and say that you would like to beta for me. I would be most grateful, thanks!

Live Again

Chapter One

The wind swept under her as she soared over the vast sea, wind brushing past her wings giving her the most marvelous sensation. The quarter moon twinkled above her, giving its reflection off the obeying tides. The letter tied to her leg was putting up little resistance in her flight to Japan. The ever-changing address finally landed on one, telling her where she should go. She flew inside the open window and sat on the bedside table, head tucked under her wing, till morning...

Beep....beep....beep....beep....be-SLAM

A white head poked out from under the covers sluggishly as it's owner sluggishly stretched and yawned. 'Why did I agree to meet Yugi at nine? That means I have to get up at seven-thirty.' A soft hooting brought him to his senses. He looked over and saw a rather large tawny owl, looking a bit disgruntled as if it had been woken be the alarm too. "Not this again! I already told them that I have no interest in going to that school," he went to the small kitchen in his apartment and got the owl some food and water. He took the letter off the owl's leg and opened it, not bothering to read the address.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Bakura-san,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than June 20._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Ryou sighed. It was the same every summer. They would send him this letter, and he would send back the owl telling them no thank you, he was not interested. Ryou then noticed another piece of parchment. It was a note, and it read:

_Dear Bakura-san,_

_This is the last year that we can accept you into Hogwarts, as you are turning 18. If you do choose to accept, we will have to give you summer tutoring to get you ahead. Transportation will be taken care of. Please reply as soon as possible. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"I could go this year," said Ryou thoughtfully, "He isn't here to hold me back... He never wanted me to go, and neither did my father. But I'm turning 18 soon, and I can do whatever I want to! I'll ask Yugi for his opinion.," he contemplated this for quite a while before looking at his clock. "Shoot, it's eight O' clock already!" And so Ryou hurried through his morning routine, eating his poptart on the way over.

----------

Ryou stopped his new motorcycle outside Yugi's house and honked the horn. Yugi had grown a full foot since Ryou had first met him in freshmen year, but was still fairly short. And only five and a half feet, he was one of the shortest teens at graduation. Of course, it didn't help that he, like Ryou, was a year younger. He had skipped third grade, while Ryou had skipped kindergarten. Ryou had also grown. He was now only two inches short of six feet. Yugi and Yami had also gotten together a while ago, and Ryou became best friends with Yugi even before that. He had even helped Yugi and Yami get together.

"Coming, coming!" Yugi yelled, interrupting Ryou's thoughts as Yugi gave Yami a goodbye kiss and told him he'd be back in a few hours. "Hey Ryou where are we going today?" He asked as he hopped on behind Ryou and put his helmet on.

"I have to talk to you about something. Wanna go to my place for a little while?" Ryou revved up the motorcycle and waited for an answer.

"Sure!" Yelled the amethyst-eyed teen over the motorcycles loud roaring.

So much had happened since Battle City. In that year or so, Ryou had finally gotten a life, and became best friends with Yugi Mouto. They spent a lot of time together and even started taking Karate classes. No one, not even Ryou himself, thought that either of the would ever take Karate. But Ryou had finally grown a backbone and faced up to the challenges normal people faced in life. Asking out a girl, turning down many girls without offending them, hooking up your best friend with the love of his life. Before Ryou knew it, they were walking up to his apartment and unlocking the door to apartment B 01.

They went to Ryou's bedroom, which was a little messy, as Ryou didn't start getting ready till 8. But the bed was made and the tawny owl sat there hooting softly.

"Awww! Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Your new pet owl? She's so adorable!" Yugi sat down on Ryou's bed and petted the owl, which cooed.

"It's not so much the owl, as what it brought," Ryou handed Yugi the letter he'd received that morning. "I get one every summer," he said after Yugi finished reading, "I was considering going, as I'm almost of legal age and He's gone. What do you think?"

"I think that this would be an excellent opportunity for you Ryou! I mean, how often is it that someone I know gets to go somewhere this spectacular?!?" Yugi's voice was full of excitement and eagerness, as if he was going.

"I'm not even going to answer that question Yugi," Ryou muttered. "Do you really think that I should go? I probably won't see you again till Christmas!"

"I know, but on the bright side, I get to use owls to send letters to you!" Yugi was a bit too excited.

Ryou sighed, "Alright, you can use my motorcycle while I'm gone. There's no way I'm taking it to England," Ryou said in dismay, "I'm sure going to miss her..."

"I'll take good care of her! You won't have to worry about a thing! Now lets write your response. How about 'Dear Professor Dumbbly-whats-its-'"

"Dumbledore," Ryou corrected him.

"Whatever. 'I accept your gracious invitation and would be happy to come Friday, June 14th-'"

"But but that's only four days from now! I need time to pack and say goodbye and-"

"Saturday then. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he gave a half-assed glare to Ryou, "'If you could tell me all of the necessary information, I would be most grateful. Yours truly, Bakura Ryou, High School Graduate.'"

##########

I hoped that you liked this chapter. If you have questions, comments, or anything else to say, please write it in a review.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, or anything else.

Key: (1) - footnote (at bottom)

'Thoughts'

Italics**- **Letters

flashback

sounds

Any Japanese words that I may use will be translated at the bottom

Warning: This fic has a Y/YY pairing, but they're hardly in it, so it's not a big deal. I haven't decided on any other pairings as of now though.

Live Again

Chapter Two

Silver instruments filled the room, buzzing and whirring. Paintings lined the walls, talking amongst themselves. Shelves covered the back wall, holding many interesting objects. But, perhaps the most interesting thing of all was the lovely phoenix sitting on a golden perch, looking regal and elegant. This magnificent bird rustled as a new creature entered the room. A beautiful owl flew through the window and sat at the edge of a large cluttered desk in the middle of the room. The door then proceeded to open and a tall, silver-haired man stepped into the threshold.

"Hello Tori, do you have something for me?" the silver-haired man muttered, picking up the owl sitting on his desk. He then opened the letter. It was written on paper with a small pyramid within a ring and small bangles hanging off the ring. Each side had Japanese characteristics reading Bakura Ryou down each side. The letter read:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I accept your gracious invitation and would be happy to come Saturday, June 15th. If you could tell me all of the necessary information, I would be most grateful.

Yours truly,

Bakura Ryou

High School Graduate

P.S. I hope that I am able to tell someone about this, because I've told my best friend and his boyfriend. You can count on their trustworthiness. I also would like to know if electronics will work in Hogwarts, and how it is I will be getting wherever it is that I am going. -Bakura

The headmaster chuckled with merriment, 'This will be interesting…' Dumbledore thought before writing a letter in response.

"When do you think that you'll be able to visit again?" And amethyst eyed youth asked anxiously while helping another youth pack what seemed to be all the clothes that he owned.

"Dunno. Christmas, probably," the other youth answered nonchalantly as he attempted to close his rather large trunk.

"I think that the owl's come back!" Yelled Yugi with excitement and astonishment.

Sure enough, there was a tawny owl at the window. Ryou let it in as Yugi went to get it some food and water. "What's that it's got?" Yugi questioned as he came back. The owl was not only holding a letter, but a small package as well.

"No idea. Lets open the letter first," with that, Ryou opened the letter and brought out another piece of parchment. It read:

Dear Bakura-san,

Thank you for accepting my invitation to attend Hogwarts. It is quite all right that you have told your friends about this, as long as they do not spread the word around. Electronics, unfortunately, do not work in Hogwarts, but anything battery operated can be used (1). As for how you will be getting here, I have enclosed, in a separate package, a bit of floo powder. Instructions are enclosed. When you get to the designated place, Tom, the innkeeper, will escort you to your room. Simply tell him who you are, and that I sent you. If you are wondering about money, bring ataround 22,000 yen (2) with you.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"Well?" Uttered Yugi, who had been reading the letter over Ryou's shoulder, "Open it!"

"Don't get your shorts in a knot, Yugi. I will," Ryou then proceeded to open the packaging, not ripping the paper lest he damage the merchandise inside. Inside the packaging was a small box, and inside that a glittering powder and a note.

To use floo powder, throw a pinch of it into a lit fireplace and shout the place of where you want to go, in this case, Diagon Alley (Die-A-gon Al-E) (3). Then step into the fireplace and you should appear at your appropriate destination. You will be expected in Diagon Alley at noon on July 15th, which means that you should leave at 8:00 PM July 15th. (4) We look forward to your arrival

Ryou sighed, "It'll be just like old times, won't it? I won't know anybody," he looked thoroughly depressed.

"No it won't," muttered Yugi, trying to console him, "I'll still be here, and you can visit on the holidays. Hell, maybe I can even visit you!"

"Thanks, Yugi."

"No problem. Now, do you have any more questions for Dumbledore?" Yugi stumbled on the L but his effort was a much better effort than last time.

"Plenty, but none urgent enough to bother him with," the phone then rang. Ryou jumped of his trunk, which then sprung open, to get it. "Moshi moshi, this is the Bakura residence. Oh, hi Yami! Yes, Yugi's still here, would you like to speak to him? Here he is."

"Yami?" Yugi asked tentatively, "Sorry for not coming home, I lost track of time. I think I might sleep over here, is that alright? Thanks. See you tomorrow, love ya, bye!" He put the phone back on its receiver "It is alright that I sleep over, right Ryou?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to anyways. Now, can you help me close this trunk?"

There was a deep blackness all around, so deep that nothing like it had ever been seen outside this place. Yet, somehow things thrived here. Monstrosities, and a peculiar being that was mostly human. But unlike the other unfortunate humans that survived here, he enjoyed being here, and had gotten out of here before. He did not know his name, maybe he never had one. Currently, this creature was thinking of a new way to escape. Though he 'loved' this place he grew bored tormenting the other souls that lingered. Whenever he plotted, someone was going to get hurt. This was no exception to that rule…

(1)Colin Creevey used an "ordinary muggle camera" on Hogwarts grounds, so I'm assuming that all battery powered things will work.

(2) 22,000 yen, I think that that's around 200 dollars, 136.42 pounds, and 27 galleons, 2 sickles, 24 knuts. I found a conversion for wizard money, so this info is reliable.

(3) He needs to know how to pronounce it so he won't get lost

(4) This is the actual time zone change.

Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Please review if you have any questions or comments.


End file.
